The Road to Voldemort
by Miranda Wayne
Summary: R&R, is a MUST! Ah, life after Hogwarts. Harry's got his dream job, Ginny's got hers. But, the Death Eaters are still loose? Will Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione be able to stop them and Voldemort? Remember to review so I know if I should continue or not.


Harry woke up with a start and sat bolt upright, awakened by another one of his recurring nightmares. He wiped off the sweat that was rapidly appearing on various parts of his body. He looked over at Ginny. She would probably wake-up soon. She could always feel Harry get out of bed. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, knowing the answer. It was always yes, just for different reasons.

Harry nodded. "I just can't stop thinking about that prophecy I heard. Remember? About my parents and Voldemort"

Ginny sighed, and sat-up. "That one. Okay. Well, I'm thirsty. Up for some milk?"

Harry nodded again, and the both of them stood up and headed for the kitchen. Ginny poured each of them a glass of milk, and put the carton of milk back in the refrigerator.

"Well, I hate talking about work, but seeing as there's nothing else to do… have any leads on Malfoy or any other Death Eaters?"

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me. I've got about 5 aurors on him alone. So how's the World Cup going? Have you tallied up who's going to be playing yet?"

Ginny sighed, excitement, and boredom in her voice "Well, originally it was going to be Ireland and Bulgaria, the same line-up as when we went when we were kids, but then we had to disqualify Bulgaria, because of certain muggle drugs the players were using. We're now thinking of instating the runner-up, America, but they have a tie with us, England, so we're going to have to hold a tie-breaker. Enough talk about work. What should we get Hermione and Ron for a wedding present?"

Harry thought for a moment "Parchment and a quill"

Ginny looked a bit annoyed "For what? They have enough at Hogwarts"

Harry grinned mischievously "No, special parchment and a quill that keeps track of how many times they quarrel"

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, then started laughing. "Where do you come up with this stuff"  
Harry laughed too "Hmm, I'll have to get back to you on that one"

They both finished their milk, rinsed out the glasses, and put them in the sink, then headed for bed.  
------------

The next day, Harry and Ginny woke-up for work at the same time, which they couldn't usually pull off. They smiled at each other, took individual showers, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what will it be today, ma lady?" asked Harry, speaking in a fake Scottish accent.  
Ginny smiled, then decided to play along "I'll have some eggs, sir. Do we have any pumpkin juice?"

Harry smiled "Why wouldn't we?"

They finished eating breakfast and took turns walking into the fireplace, yelling out their destinations,-which in this case would be the Ministry of Magic- and disappearing in a puff of emerald flames.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he saw some familiar faces coming from other fireplaces: his fellow Gryffindor, and old roommate, Dean Thomas, who, at the moment was Minister of Magic, temporarily replacing Kingsley Shacklebolt, until he got back from Africa, was regularly Kingsley's advisor; Cho Chang, who was Dean's co-worker. Harry couldn't quite remember what she did, only that she worked in Dean's office; and Oliver Wood, his old quidditch captain, who was Ginny's boss in the Department of Magical Games & Sports.

Harry and the others walked briskly to the security desk to chek in, then hurried off to their offices, Dean and Cho not needing to change levels, Ginny and Oliver going to the seventh floor, and Harry himself heading for the second floor.

--

Harry walked into his corner office, cluttered with "wanted wizard" posters, Daily Prophet articles, and Quibbler games, complete, and incomplete, strewn all over his office, on the walls, floor, and desk.

Dean walked to Harry's open door, and knocked.

"May I come in?"

Harry looked at Dean, then sat down in his chair, motioning Dean to sit in the one facing him.

"Is this about Draco again, because I have five other aurors tracking him."

Dean nodded, sitting down in the chair in front of Harry. "Unfortunately yes, there have been a mass amount of muggle and wizard murders, some of them pointing to Draco, others pointing to Voldemort himself. That, and Kingsley's owls always finish with "hope to catch one death eater soon. It scares me that it's quiet here in Africa." " Dean said, annoyed.

"Tell me about it. At least when he gets back, you won't need to worry about his owls for awhile." said Harry, staring at a photo of him and Ginny on their wedding day.

"Anyway, down to business. Do you have any leads on Draco yet?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, there is this one place that keeps coming back to my mind. But other than that, it's as if he's vanished off the face of the Earth!"

Dean looked eager "Well, where is it?"

Harry thought for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell Dean the truth, and decided it'd be best not to lie. "The Riddle House, where Voldemort's father grew-up"

Shivers ran down Dean's spine as his face fell "Oh, I see."

Harry nodded sadly. "I'll go, check the place out, and send for some back-up if any Death Eaters are there."

Dean stood-up, "No! I will not have the Head Auror go by himself on such a dangerous mission! Do you know what could happen if you got hurt? Not to mention it's some strange place you've never been to before, and in the middle of the night!"

Harry stood up as well, angered, "Well, Dean, I've been there before. It isn't strange to me! The graveyard isn't far from the house!"

Dean was angry now, and the other aurors were starting to stare.

"I don't care if you've been there, before, Harry! If I remember correctly, it was like the night Cedric died! I will not have you go there, just based on your one and only visit there!"

Harry stared at Dean unblinkingly. His voice was quiet, but deadly. "If you can't let your lead auror go on one simplee mission alone, then I'm afraid that my work here at the Ministry is done."

Dean looked taken aback for a moment, then sat back down, a little less anger in his voice. "I guess you can just apparate there, check, and leave."

Harry was shocked at how fast Dean had let in, but immediately sat back down at his desk to begin making plans.

"Now, if I'm in trouble, I'll send sparks into your office, and the deputy head, Seamus's office. He'll know what to do. Most of the time, he'll probably come, with some deputies. Are you okay with that?" Harry asked, finishing up a memo to Ginny, and bewitching it to fly to her office, then started writing an owl for Ron, and Hermione.

Dean nodded, "Okay. But just don't waste your time. Go in, look around, and get out. Try not to stay for longer than you have to."

Harry finished the owl to Ron, and Hermione, woke-up the owl asleep on its stand by his desk, told it where to go, and nodded to Dean. "Yes, sir."

Dean smirked. "Well, good luck on your mission," with tht, Dean stood-up, and left Harry's office. 


End file.
